A World Lost to Shadow
A World Lost to Shadow is an ongoing role-play set in an alternate timeline where the second God Wars have begun in earnest. Set twenty-one years into the future, our story revolves around a Gielinor that has seen destruction on a widespread scale: Kandarin is little more than a sparsely forested wasteland as a returned Seren struggles with guilt and a massive refugee crisis; Bandos, the god of war, has recently come into possession of the legendary godsword following his defeat at the hand of Armadyl's superweapon decades ago and seeks to expand his kingdom's borders no matter the cost. Meanwhile, with the decline of magic users across the realm, many have been led to believe that the dying art is but a prelude to something even worse... As word of a peace conference being held in Lumbridge spreads, the world holds its breath. There are some hoping for peace—an end to the war and a return to the days when god and mortal could coexist—who are content to sit and watch silently. Others, however, shift restlessly in their seats, eagerly awaiting the bloodshed that will undoubtly follow... Main Storyline Prologue General Lessard, the highest ranking icyene officer witihn Saradomin's army, met with leading representatives from the Bandosian, Zamorakian, and Armadylean forces above Lake Lumbridge, the crater-turned-lake and once the site of a battle between Saradomin and Zamorak twenty-two years ago, in an attempt to negotiate a lasting peace between their opposing armies. Following an introduction and a reminder of their purpose there, Lessard delivered Saradomin's terms: The complete surrender of all opposing gods and their lands, as well as their immediate withdrawal from the world. It was quickly met with criticism and outright refusal; within minutes, the negotiations reached a stalemate. Fortunately, the opposing factions were able to reason with the general, whereupon the conference was adjourned for a time to allow each of the representatives to deliver a report of the proceedings to their respective leaders. Just as they made to leave, however, something beneath the lake's surface caught the attention of General Lessard. Upon investigation, a pillar of energy broke through the surface, consuming those in attendance. It then spread outward, enveloping the surrounding area in bright light, including the armies present and Lumbridge itself. When the light had gone, only darkness remained where once land and water had been—an impenetrable dome of inky black nothingness. Chapter One Colonel Gauser Lupei. Kirol Velare. Jeph Luidolf. Temujin Greene the strategist. Four names, four survivors. In the aftermath of the incident that destroyed Lumbridge and the gods' armies stationed there, these four were found unconscious. They were taken into custody by a Zamorakian patrol, who initially believed them to be a party attempting to cross their borders illegally. By the time all four awoke, three days had passed—and all hell had broken loose. Captain Leonald Arndt, the highest ranking officer present, questioned the four in their cells. He refused to believe their "lies" when they claimed to be survivors of the incident, but upon further review, he accepted the unlikely tale. A few hours later, after being grilled for more information concerning the explosion, Captain Arndt ordered the detainment of all but Colonel Gauser, a fellow Zamorakian, until Corporal Linold Haines revealed his knowledge of a Sliskean play, first performed ten years ago, that described in detail the events taking place in Lumbridge and those that followed until finally the world was all but destroyed, as well as his possession of the only known playbook. Its title: A World Lost to Shadow. Using this knowledge, Captain Arndt planned to give Zamorak an advantage over his enemies. Corporal Haines believed otherwise. Quickly—and successfully—he rescued Kirol, Jeph, and Temujin from their cells and, along with Colonel Gauser, escaped the facility. By using a magic ritual, Linold transported the four and himself to somewhere outside Varrock, taking a piece of a guard with them. Now safe, he explained to the four how he planned on attempting to prevent the events of the play before they could happen—with their help—since they were present in the play's plot. Agreeing to aid him, the five made for Varrock where they would arrange travel to Falador. After all, outlined in the playbook, it was there where the the first major incident following Lumbridge's destruction would occur. Chapter Two It was early morning when the five eventually reached Varrock's eastern gate. Linold, after Colonel Gauser asked about the black knight and the strategist's attire, reviewed their objectives once more before heading south to his family's estate—alone. Meanwhile, the other four proceeded through the gate where one of the guards on duty informed them of a presentation soon to take place in the city's main square. Curious, and with plenty of time to spare, the gang went to investigate. Upon arrival they discovered a raised platform surrounded by a a very hungry looking crowd. Onstage was Professor Brindlebaum of New Batta, Inc. who, alongside engineers from King Alvis Industries, revealed their latest invention: a mobile locomotive to allow quick and easy transport between cities and kingdoms. Designated "Battamobile," Brindlebaum and his associates were preparing to demonstrate the locomotive's capabilities when the crowd, having suffered several weeks from food shortages, began to riot. In the ensuing chaos, Professor Brindlebaum and his associates were knocked off the platform and partially devoured by unknown parties. When someone attempted to steal from Jeph, the gang became the target of the wild rioters. A mysterious stranger appeared and fought off their attackers with his flamethrowers, urging them to flee quickly. Everyone but Temujin, who used the riot's distraction to sneak away, fought through the crowd to the stage, climbed aboard the Battamobile, and took off through the city's streets. The mysterious stranger guided them out the city and to an old estate where Linold was waiting for them. There it was revealed that their rescuer was none other than Joe Barbaria, an old friend of Rosaline Haines'. Joe provided food for the group and was informed of the playbook's existence while they ate. Eventually it was decided that they would stay the night and leave in the morning for Falador, after finding where Temujin had gone. Chapter Three To be continued... Miscellaneous Events Spy of Acheron Joe Barbaria, an occasional spy for the Godless, receives orders to investigate rumors of enemy activity in the far north. Once there Joe is met by an operative of the G.D.I. (Gnomish Defense Initiative) known as Daily, a minion sent by Kirol Velare, and his contact, an ice demon, Zetus Lapetus. They each confirm their identities and agree to march north to uncover whether or not the rumors were true. Eventually the group chance upon a valley in the iceberg. They hide behind the debris of a collapsed ice shelf and wait for the snowstorm to pass. Once heavy winds below away the storm a great Bandosian warcamp is revealed; several hundred ogres, ice giants and goblins working together wrangle Acheron mammoths, guiding them into great stockades to be broken to follow orders from their new masters. From their rank the leader, Warmaster Yokrad, is easily identified giving the Bandosians orders. During their reconnaissance an unknown party arrives with supplies. Their leader is revealed to be Kemses, a former Zamorakian Mahjarrat, who greets Yokrad and leaves to speak with him. Joe, Daily, the minion, and the ice demon quickly sneak through the Bandosian warcamp to examine the newly arrived supplies. They discover the crates contain food, fur and hides, ropes and harnesses, explosives, and armor plates before being seen by a sentry. Zetus Lapetus sacrifices his life to distract the enemies and allow the others to escape the warcamp. Joe returns to his base-of-operations and wishes Daily well when the operative decides to head back out. He then makes contact with the Godless and gives them a report on the situation, including what they discovered and his contact's fate. The Godless allow him to continue the mission at his discretion before resuming communication silence as Joe and the minion recover from their adventure. Karambwan Spawning Karamja, a hotbed of piracy, tourism, and jungle warfare, is under a mysterious threat from an unknown enemy. Sergeant and part-time Customs Officer, Tomys Duchet, along with his squire, Chuck, await the arrival of a magister from Saradomin's finest to aid them in the investigation of a recent string of seemingly random murders in a nearby tribal village. Before he arrives, however, Tomys encounters two new arrivals by: Leo and Blythe. Magister Mastigerio arrives soon after, and is escorted to the customs office by Chuck while Tomys checks the validity of the other two's paperwork. After a quick confirmation, Tomys leads Leo and Blythe to his office where they and Mastigerio are informed of the situation on Karamja: dead tribesmen with strange markings on their corpses. Before they can investigate on-site, the magister receives an emergency broadcast from the his superiors about a possible fragile state of affairs in Feldip Hills and departs immediately. Tomys prepares the rest of the group to travel to the abandoned village and search for clues about the murders. A Very Merry Bandosocalypse Bandos' highest ranking officials and soldiers convene on the summit of Trollweiss Mountain, where the war god himself makes a rare appearance in his seat of power. General Graardor calls the court to order, threatening to smash anyone who interrupts his roll call. High Shaman Drok, Lieutenant Fulgrash, Warlord Halfsdottir, and Executioner Castle are found present. When Sergeant Temujin Greene is discovered to have ignored Bandos' summons, he is convicted of treason and denounced as a traitor. Warmaster Yokrad narrowly avoids his own sentence when Graardor discovers his absence, although Bandos corrects him and makes an announcement: Yokrad will lead the Bandosian forces in an assault against Burthorpe that's soon to take place following the adjournment of the court, to find victory or die for the glory of Bandos. Trivia *For more information regarding the alternate timeline and its history, click here. Category:Plots Category:Sandbox